Anti-theft devices for automobiles are well known. Such devices typically either sound an alarm in response to an attempt to steal an automobile or they attempt to physically inhibit theft of the automobile. Devices which attempt to physically inhibit theft of the automobile include steering column locks, brake/gear shift locks, brake/steering wheel locks, and various devices which attach to the steering wheel so as to inhibit its unauthorized use.
One example of a device which attaches to a steering wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,652. One end of this device passes under the rim of the steering wheel while the other end of the device is locked to a diametrically opposed portion of the rim of the steering wheel. The device passes over the steering wheel hub.
Although such devices which attach to the steering wheel are convenient to use and are generally effective in deterring theft of the automobile, such devices suffer from inherent deficiencies. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, such devices do not afford the degree of security generally desired. For example, it is generally possible to remove such devices by merely cutting the steering wheel and sliding the locked portion of the device off through the cut.
The theft of airbags from automobiles is becoming increasingly prevalent due to their high value and the ease with which they may typically be stolen. Thus, airbags are commonly stolen from vehicles, and subsequently resold to automotive parts stores and repair facilities.
Additionally, such contemporary steering wheel mounted anti-theft devices typically do not provide sufficient coverage of the steering wheel hub so as to prevent theft of an airbag mounted therein. Even if the steering wheel hub is sufficiently covered by the device, the device may simply be removed by cutting the steering wheel, as discussed above.
Thus, although the prior art has generally recognized the problem of preventing automobile theft, the solutions have, to date, been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy.